Perfect for Him - Preciousmetalshipping
by DyingBlaze
Summary: Silver wasn't perfect, but sometimes he wish he was, especially when it came to pleasing his ex-rival. - Pairing: Preciousmetalshipping (Gold x Silver). Mangaverse. TRIGGER WARNING: Eventual eating disorder. Cover picture created by Minthama on Twitter. They have given me permission to use said picture. Credit goes to them.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f143ca0e0a18b0392acec6c238b5fac0" Silver had no idea what the hell he was thinking. He couldn't understand why Gold couldn't stop looking back over to him. He assumed it was because he was stuck in a seemingly impossible to fix state- a stone statue on the battlefield, unable to move or speak. They had been in tight situations before, but at least he was doing something. The redhead felt as if he was letting the raven-haired boy down. Ever since they first fought side-by-side against the Masked Man on the Lake of Rage, he felt as if they were partners. The Hatcher needed him to take care of things he wasn't able to handle without making a fool out of himself, or just failing in general. Though, as he thought about it, he didn't understand why he thought of Gold as anything more than a rival. Well, a semi-rival, but a rival nonetheless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4b6b02a7b1c9aa78882da72c8ee54a5" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's an idiot. Stop calling him your partner. He's worthless to you- he's your rival./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d93e8ccde6cec6b6cdb57fabcc5a3c" Eventually, the older teen made a move, much to his surprise, over towards him. He wanted to tell him off; then again, he couldn't. The words were just stuck in his head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8682e04bd119592bb53dc74d8c04502f" "Silver," he began, looking at him right in the eye like he was just his normal self, "I know ya probably can't hear me, but..." Gold put a hand on one of the redhead's. Silver felt as if the gesture happened before. Hand on his fist. His mind couldn't help but jump back to the time when they were at the Lake of Rage, just the two of them... It wasn't in the same place as that time, but it was similar. If he could, he would've smiled. He didn't understand why something as simple as a familiar gesture made him so happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74289b898cfb4ff9b37f4ce842d3ddd6" "...Please, wait for me. I'll free you soon... buddy..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff5f3eba24b8c24e39ad5937d480dc1" Soon enough, he left him alone once again. Silver couldn't help but feel lonely once more. He didn't know why he cared- it was just Gold. He was just a thorn in his side with that stupid, annoying voice that he never got tired of, that lovely smile... those beautiful, golden eyes... What the hell was he thinking? Sure, Gold always managed to make him smile, and even his presence managed to brighten up his day, but... No. He hated him. He needed to stop thinking like this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82dce4846f67b984c0fb9d2d9faaee3b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356b3b11c7163618e67eb724fd7346d0" It hurt Gold to see the one he considered an ally to be stuck in a frozen state. He didn't understand why he suddenly cared so much... Throughout the past couple of years, Silver wasn't the kindest. He would snap at him, call him an idiot, push him aside, and do anything to make him miserable. But here he was, caring about him. He always seemed to have a soft-spot for Silver, despite all that has happened, and he couldn't get that out of his mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e6948622d7a43a7897d58d75d23a69" What did he see in Silver?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c475c110e3c24353f90cbdc32007500" Throughout the battle, that was all he had on his mind. He didn't care about Jirachi at this point, just Silver. He kept telling himself, "You're doing this for Silver." However, he hated these thoughts. He didn't want to think about the redhead this way. He was nothing more than an ally. But, there were a few things he found lovely about him... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No, snap out of it! He's none of your concern right now. You have something else you need to focus on./em Those thoughts never left his mind. He suddenly smiled a bit, though he didn't understand why. It was just a gut feeling that something good would finally happen that day. He was surprisingly right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbcf0d88f25d1d63a5acc334a245276" His mind turned to a sudden cracking sound that seemed to come out of nowhere. He didn't know what he missed while he was questioning himself, but he knew it had something to do with the noise. Then, he found himself running towards the place where the "statues" were. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver... They were free. He found himself on the verge of tears when he saw that Silver was back to normal. He ignored the sudden spew of surprisingly wise words that left his throat as he found himself hugging the redhead tightly around the waist. However, the look on his buddy's face told him that he should let go. Gold had no idea what the hell he was thinking, but those thoughts ended up sticking with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ca19d9088281179efc116086044a48" He promised himself, though, he wouldn't let Silver know. Calling him his buddy was hard enough. The Hatcher could only imagine how his... friend... would take it./p 


End file.
